1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer keyboards and more particularly to a joystick attachment for such a keyboard which permits selected keys on the keyboard to be actuated by means of the joystick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer keyboards are commonly provided with a plurality of keys which are actuated by an operator to initiate certain computer functions. By way of example, a number of keys are arranged on the right hand portion of the typical keyboard in a rectangular array somewhat segregated from the main group of keys for subsidiary operations. Commonly, this rectangular array of keys includes keys which move the cursor in four directions, i.e., up, down, right and left. This rectangular array of keys is called upon frequently during the data entry operations by the operator, requiring the operator's attention to be directed away from the main body of keys. In the manipulation of this array of keys, the operator generally must seek the desired key within the array to be depressed interrupting somewhat the data entry flow of work. This subsidiary operation is particularly burdensome and time consuming when the cursor is to be moved as the proper directional arrows on the cursor keys must be identified and then carefully depressed, thus inhibiting the production rate of the operation.
The following patents are representative of the prior art to which the subject invention pertains, all of which are clearly distinguishable, both structurally and functionally, from the apparatus of applicant's invention:
______________________________________ 4,124,787 Aamoth et al 4,382,162 Metz 4,394,548 Dois 4,309,582 Coors ______________________________________
The Aamoth et al patent is directed to a joystick controller assembly wherein the joystick is moved in response to x-y manual movements to move operating arms which press against and activate related switches.
Metz relates to a telephone attachment which fits over the keyboard of a pushbutton telephone for converting from the telephone push button format to a calculator push button format. Individual levers transmit the movement of the calculator push button to the telephone push buttons.
Dois teaches a joystick having a plunger attached to a contact carrying support member which, during movement of the joystick, provides engagement with a contact carrying base member.
Coors is directed to a controller having a handle provided with a push rod having a collar for displacing a switch operator during operation of the push rod thereby operating a switch.